Full Body-Bind Curse
(pe-TRI-fi-cus to-TAH-lus) |pronunciation=(pe-TRI-fi-cuss toh-TAH-luss ) |type=Curse |hand= |light=White |effect=Temporary Paralysis }} The Full Body-Bind Curse (Petrificus Totalus), also known as the Body Freezing Spell,Cast-a-Spell kit found in the Library section of the Harry Potter Official Site is a curse that temporarily paralyses the opponent. It is often used by inexperienced or young wizards and witches in duelling. This curse can be found in Curses and Counter-Curses by Vindictus Viridian. Effects When used on a living subject, the victim's arms and legs snap together, and they will fall down, stiff as a board. However the person's abilities to hear, see (however just straight forward), feel, and think still work properly. Technically, the spell also works on inanimate objects, but its effects are usually imperceptible, because the object is not moving in the first place. The effects of the Full-Body Bind Curse can be undone by use of the General Counter-Spell, an Anti-Paralysis Potion or the Reparifors ''spell. Despite the incantation, the Full Body-Bind Curse is fundamentally different from petrification, which is highly advanced Dark Magic and which cannot be reversed by a simple counter-curse. History During the 1986–1987 school year, this spell was covered in third year Charms classes, taught by Professor Filius Flitwick. Known uses Successful Unuccessful Known practitioners NewtonScamander-Profile-crop.png|Newton Scamander Sirius_Black_profile.jpg|Sirius Black Albus_Dumbledore_(HBP_promo)_3.jpg|Albus Dumbledore Profileflit.jpg|Filius Flitwick Kenneth_Branagh_as_Gilderoy-Lockhart_(6).jpg|Gilderoy Lockhart CCreeveyOP.jpg|Colin Creevey HBP_promo_Harry_cropped_01.jpg|Harry Potter Rondhface.jpg|Ronald Weasley Hermionedhface.jpg|Hermione Granger Katiebellinfobox.jpg|Katie Bell WB_F5_ParvatiPatil_CloseUpFilmStill_HP5D-5684.jpg|Parvati Patil NevilleHBP.jpg|Neville Longbottom Draco-Malfoy-promo-draco-and-slytherin-22383964-1919-2560.jpg|Draco Malfoy Lord_Voldemort_Tom_Marvolo_Riddle_Original_Appearance.jpg|Tom Riddle HM_friendships_Ben_Copper.png|Ben Copper JacobSiblingGeneric.png|Jacob's sibling Etymology *The root of this curse's incantation seems to be the Latin words ''petra, "rock", ficus, "making or doing something" and totus, "whole" or "entire". *Also, pertrificus seems to come from the word "petrify", meaning to turn into stone, or describes a manner in which someone takes on the characteristics of a stone. Totalus likely comes from "Total", meaning complete or wholly. Following this, the spell likely means, entirely petrify. See also * Freezing Charm * Petrification Behind the scenes *In the Cast-a-Spell training room, the spell literally freezes the victim (a snake), covering it in ice. *When Dumbledore immobilises Harry, the latter says, in wondering how it could have happened, that it was a Freezing Charm (Dumbledore had done so wandlessly and nonverbally). However, less than a few pages later, after Dumbledore is killed, he notes that the Full Body-Bind had lifted. *In the films and video games, this spell occasionally appears blue, white or purple. *When Hermione uses this on Neville a mist-like effect issued from her wand and there was a faint white flash around his body before the curse took effect. *The only instances in the films where a victim's arms and legs are snapped together as depicted in the books is when Hermione used it on Neville in Philosopher's Stone, when Draco used it against Harry on the train in Half-Blood Prince, and Newt's use of this spell on Mr Bingley in Fantastic Beasts; any other time it was used, such as when Neville used it on a Death Eater in Order of the Phoenix and when Hermione used it on Antonin Dolohov in Deathly Hallows: Part 1, they were either immobilised in their current position, or they were spread eagled. *In Hogwarts Mystery, the Knockback Jinx and the Full Body Bind Curse are covered in Charms class. This seems unusual, as defensive and offensive spells have not been shown as being part of the Charms curriculum, but in Defence Against the Dark Arts class instead. Although jinxes, hexes and curses can be grouped together in a category called Dark charms, which explains why such spells were taught under Charms class. *In the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, the curse acts as a long-range, sniper like attack, it appears as a sharp, quick bolt of blue light that can immobilise a foe, stun a foe or shatter their Shield Charm, when used by enemies, the spell is made red and is sometimes believed to be the Cruciatus Curse, it has the ability to shatter the player's shield charm or weaken the player quickly. *In the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, the curse appears as a triangular jet of white light, when the player reaches the discovery level of 12, Harry will release two curses at once. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Warner Bros. Harry Potter Official Site'' Notes and references de:Petrificus Totalus es:Maldición de parálisis de cuerpo entero fi:Kangistumis tyystilys fr:Maléfice du Saucisson pl:Petrificus totalus pt-br:Feitiço do Corpo Preso ru:Проклятие полной парализации тела zh:全身束缚咒 Category:Curses Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Category:Spells of known incantation Category:Spells with a light